Parade Balloons
by Raven2k8
Summary: Late night telephone conversation between Raven and Garfield. One-shot.


Short, fluffy, one-shot. My specialty…

* * *

><p><em>Ring ring<em>

"Hello" a groggy voice answered.

"Hey Rae, it's me. Just wanted to say good night before you went to sleep".

"You're two hours late Gar."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well now that I have you on the phone, I don't want to hang up" Gar said leaning back in his chair.

"Hmmm"

"I wish you were here."

"It's only for a little while, and if I _were_there, you would get distracted"

"Yeah but I wish you could be here Rae, Africa is so beautiful this time of year."

"I bet. So you'll just have to take a lot of pictures."

"Or you could just 'port' over here and spend the day with me" he offered.

"It wouldn't make sense for me to teleport over there because my body would still be used to the time over here, and when I get over there I'll just want to sleep the whole day and we wouldn't do anything together."

There was a short pause on the other line.

"Why do you always have to make everything so logical?" He said with a smile she could sense through the phone.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why do you take every suggestion and idea, and suck the fun out of it?"

"It's not sucking the fun out of it; it is making it rational and realistic. That we can't just do whatever we want because some ideas, mostly yours" she heard him chuckle at this "does not make any sense."

"Life is not always logical and doesn't always make sense."

"Yes it does."

"No life is spontaneous. Like for instance, if you were reading in the common room and all of a sudden, a giant parade balloon landed on the tower, would that be logical and make sense?"

"Yes."

"Do tell."

"Well to me it may not make sense, but if you traced the balloon back to its origin and see that it was just a simple mistake of someone letting the balloon go, and travel through the winds to our tower and on our roof, then it makes sense."

There was another pause.

"Garfield?"

"I'm here. Well then miss know-it-all how do you explain us?"

"Excuse me?"

"If everything is logical, how do you explain _us_falling in love?"

"Simple, we became attracted to each other and decided to explore our feelings for one another and ended up falling in love.

"I don't remember it being that easy."

"No but that's basically it in a nutshell"

"You know I intended this call to be romantic."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Should have expected it."

Raven smiled to herself.

"Well now you make me seem out to be an ice queen."

"You _were _an ice queen, now you're just cute little Rae-Rae"

"But you're still dopey Garfield"

"Ouch Rae"

"What's the matter Garfield? Can't handle what you can dish out?" she replied mischievously.

"Hey I only called you cute, you called me dopey"

"The same insult in my eyes, besides you called me Rae-Rae, you know how much I despise that name."

"Yes well you called me Garfield"

"That is your name, meanwhile Rae-Rae is not mine"

"Maybe, but it is your nickname and we are sticking with it. I can't call you Raven."

"And why not?"

"Because it's so...distant. I need something that I and only I can call you."

"Fine, but only when we are alone."

He laughed "Understood."

"Okay then."

"So what were we talking about before this?"

"Parade balloons falling on the tower."

"Oh yes, how did we get to that?"

"You wanted me to teleport over to you. And I said no and you said be spontaneous. Well that's the summary."

"Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to teleport over here?"

"No, we agreed it wouldn't make sense."

"_You_agreed it wouldn't make sense."

"We are not starting this up again Gar."

"Hehe fine. I call up my girlfriend to bid her goodnight and I end up getting a lecture on reality."

"Hey, it was not a lecture!" Raven cried out in a low voice "It was a..."

"Speech? Garfield offered again."

Raven let out a sigh

"Shouldn't you be busy doing something?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Garfield retorted.

"Last time I checked, you were the one keeping me awake."

"I'm not keeping you awake, you are. If you truly wanted to go to sleep you would have hung up the phone by now."

"Now look who's giving the logical lecture."

"Just the many things you do to me Rae-Rae"

"There was a longer pause this time."

"Rae?"

"I love you Garfield." She finally replied.

Gar was a little shocked by this but settled into having a large grin on his face.

"I love you too Raven. Now I _really_want you here with me."

"It's only two more days. Surely you can last until then. Next thing you know you'll be back in your bed."

"With you there I'm hoping."

"We had this discussion Gar."

"Yes I know, we'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you."

"Solo what are you wearing?"

"Grey shirt, black shorts."

"Are they sexy grey shirt and black shorts?"

"Well it depends on your opinion of what sexy is."

"Gosh Rae you really are bad at this."

"I didn't know there were rules to these late night conversations."

"Yes there are. These are the times you say all the things you wouldn't say in the day time."

"Like what?"

"Well I don't know flirty stuff."

"You say 'flirty stuff' all the time with me."

"I know but this is the time that you say stuff back."

"Well when something comes to mind I'll let you know."

"Okay Rae" Gar laughed again. "It's really hot down here

"Hmmm I would imagine."

"What's it like over there?"

"Just a little chilly, nothing too extreme just sleeping in a cold bed I guess."

"Would like me to warm you and the bed up?"

"Really Gar, the innuendo again?"

"Well what do you expect? I'm here alone with no one to hold and cuddle with."

"A grown man like you should not be concerned with cuddling."

"We grown men need love too."

'And you shall receive some when you return."

"I'd prefer it if you were here right now. My bed is really lonely."

"You are relentless aren't you?"

"Hmm maybe just a little."

"You're gonna make me ruin your surprise"

"What surprise?"

"Let's just say when you got home, your bed wouldn't have been so lonely."

"Rae what are you trying to tell me?" Gar said excitement clear in his voice

"Oh nothing, nothing."

"Oh come on Rae! Pleeeeease tell me!'

"First take back your comment."

"What comment?"

"The one you said about me not being able to have fun."

"I didn't say you _couldn't'_ have fun, I said you _suck_out the fun."

"Just as bad, anyway take it back."

"Okay okay I take it back, now tell me what my surprise is!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes!"

"Okay calm down. I've been working on some meditation techniques lately that have been getting my powers under control and I was planning on having a romantic evening when you came back. I think I'm finally ready."

Raven heard ruffling noises in the back but no sound from Gar.

"Gar, are you okay?"

More ruffling sounds.

"Gar what are you doing?"

"Packing" was his short reply.

Raven let his words sink in then smiled

"Why are you doing that?"

"Cause I'm on my way home right now!"

"Have you no shame?"

"Not the slightest."

"How are you planning on getting a plane ticket now?"

"Who needs a plane? I'm flying back!"

Raven let out her small giggle he loved so much and continued

"What about your mission?"

"I can come back and finish next week, I think they'll understand the choice I'm making."

"Garfield Mark Logan, we both know that you can't do that. You've already spoiled the surprise, so now you'll just have to sit there and live with the consequences of your curiosity."

The ruffling stopped and Raven heard a sigh

"Fine Rae you win."

"Don't I always? Anyway don't worry, it'll be great, you'll see."

"Can't wait." Gar said settling back into his seat.

"Just two more days."

"Have I told you I loved you lately?"

"I believe so. Earlier in this conversation."

"Well I do love you. Hope you know that."

"I do."

"I _really_wanna kiss you right about now."

"Me too actually."

There was a short pause after that. Both just listening to the sound of each other's breathing.

"Okay make way." Gar finally heard Raven's voice come through

"What?"

"It's a long trip to Africa, and when I get there my powers will probably mess up the room a bit so you might wanna stand back."

"No way Rae you're not really coming are you?"

"Yes I am, so please don't say anything that will make me change my mind."

"My lips are sealed"

"But there are rules Gar, I cannot distract you and this does not change anything. We are still waiting to have our special night when we get back home. I don't want all my hard work to go to waste."

"Hmmhmmm. "Was his reply through his sealed lips

"Okay see you in a few."

He heard the phone go silent and he backed away up to the wall waiting for Raven to come.

There was a sort of poof sound and there she was. Her powers did minimal damage and of course she could not tell because his room was already messy to begin with.

Gar ran up to her immediately and kissed her almost knocking her down in the process.

"Well that was tiring.'

"I'm so glad you're here Rae-Rae."

'Nice to see you too Gar."

"So what happened to logic and that this didn't make any sense?"

'Do really want to know?"

"You bet.'

"Honestly, I think I saw a balloon from outside my window, and suddenly logic didn't matter anymore."

Gar smiled even wider and thanked whatever fates were on his side and kissed her deeply once again.

Fin

* * *

><p>I like balloons<p>

Review.


End file.
